clean_banditfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockabye
Rockabye" is a song by British electronic group Clean Bandit, featuring English singer Anne-Marie as main vocalist together with Jamaican dancehall singer Sean Paul. It was released on 21 October 2016 and was their first single since Neil Amin-Smith's departure from the group and it serves as the second single from their second studio album, What Is Love? (2018).12 The song is about hardships of single mothers and alludes to the nursery rhyme, Rock-a-bye Baby. "Rockabye" is included on the deluxe edition of Marie's debut studio album, Speak Your Mind.e the first paragraph of your page here. Lyrics Call it love and devotion Call it the mom’s adoration (foundation) A special bond of creation, hah For all the single mums out there Going through frustration Clean Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-marie, sing, make them hear She works the night, by the water She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter She just wants a life for her baby All on her own, no one will come She's got to save him (daily struggle) She tells him "ooh love" No one's ever gonna hurt you, love I'm gonna give you all of my love Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there) She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight) You're gonna grow and have a good life I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there) So, rockabye baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye baby, don't you cry Somebody's got you Rockabye baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye baby, don't you cry Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (oh) Rockabye, yeah, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) Single mom what you doing out there? Facing the hard life without no fear Just see and know that you really care 'Cause any obstacle come you well prepared And no mamma you never shed tear 'Cause you haffi set things year after year And you give the youth love beyond compare You find the school fee and the bus fare Hmmmm more when paps disappear In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere Steadily you work flow, heavily you know so you nah stop No time no time fi a jeer Now she gotta a six year old Trying to keep him warm Trying to keep all the cold When he looks her in the eyes He don't know he's safe when she says "Ooh love" No one's ever gonna hurt you, love I'm gonna give you all of my love Nobody matters like you So, rockabye baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye baby, don't you cry Somebody's got you Rockabye baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then) Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (Oh) Rockabye, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (yeah) Rockabye don't bother cry Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo Rockabye don't bother cry Angels around you, just joy your eye Now she gotta a six year old Trying to keep him warm Trying to keep all the cold When he looks her in the eyes He don't know he's safe when she says She tells him "ooh love" No one's ever gonna hurt you, love I'm gonna give you all of my love Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there) She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight) You're gonna grow and have a good life I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (yeah) So, rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) I'm gonna rock you Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) Somebody's got you Rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) I'm gonna rock you Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then) Rockabye Rockabye don't bother cry Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!) Rockabye don't bother cry (yeah yeah) Angels around you, just joy your eye (Rockabye!) Rockabye don't bother cry Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!) Rockabye don't bother cry Angels around you, just joy your eye Section heading Write the second section of your page here.